Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Wiki Rules
This is a list of the Wiki's rules. This page has been protected. Use the talk page or message a staff member if you find a grammatical error/typo. See also: Permenant Policy, rules that can not be voted for removal. Please keep your cursor on anything with dots under it. ? Wiki (Global Rules) *False leaving, in the sense of trolling, is banished. No punishments are given. This does not include leaving, but coming back. *Spam is ultimately banished. Punishments vary. *No advertising roleplays all over threads. It's annoying and may decrease your reputation, not to mention that it is counted as spam. *Advertising is banned, however, there is a lack of punishment. *Cursing is a very important point. A single usage ends up in a permenant block. Do not depend on chat's censors. You must censor it yourself. *Posting Pornography is not allowed, and will end up in a permenant block from the first offense, too. *Bullying is not allowed, and this includes Blackmailing. Please see Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki: What is Bullying. Punishments are at first a warning, then a second warning, then always a day block. *Sexuallity of all terms and references are not allowed. *Underaged users are allowed in the wiki. However, they can not mention their age or any personal info. Forums *Do not be rude. *Respect all opinions. If you do not like an opinion, flame wars are not allowed. *Flame Wars, just like above mentioned, are not allowed. Chat *You can mention chat is dead, but don't continuously complain about it. *Ping Bombs are only allowed once per 10 minutes, as it somewhat counts as spam. *Cursing without censors is not allowed. Do not use the autocensor system. *If you want an emoticon for a character or for yourself, message a staff member. If there are admins in chat, message them. Roleplays *In anniversary roleplays, no longer than 3 days are allowed in a specific roleplay. *Do not complain about your roleplay being abandoned. If no one goes on chat, you can use the forums. *Metagaming is banned. Metagaming means to use other characters or to rage about a part you dislike in a roleplay. *Do not attempt to ruin roleplays. This is annoying and is hated by most users. Keep in mind that a roleplay can ruin roleplays. *Upcoming plants or zombies are not allowed until release. After release, the update must be a month old to become public. *If a plant is claimed, you can make your own version of plants. plants are allowed. This also counts for zombies. *Although mentioned in the global rules, sexual themes or anything that relates to sexuality is banned. *In a conflict between two roleplays, two choices are possible. **Set up multiple private messages. **Make two roleplays on public chat. **Make a vote. *To purchase a character that is not a plant, zombie, or the suchs, you must pay $2,000,000 of in-roleplay money. See Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Money for help about money. *No taking characters from other users. *Roleplaying takes place in the Forums, Chat, Message Walls, Articles or Article Comments. *All roleplays take place in the same storyline. However, some roleplays may be made after a specific other roleplay, but is actually taking place before it. The opposites can do so, too. Some roleplays take place straightly in the middle of storyline. Make sure to enjoy your time at the Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay wiki!